Diskussion:Heathers Entscheidung (Shrike14)
Pardon, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich was hochgeladen habe, aber ich hatte Probleme mit meinem Internet... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:14, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Macht doch nichts! Ein guter Anfang. Also, wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstehe werden in deiner Story die Hero Factory Helden "ferngesteuert? Ist es so wie in Avatar oder Surrogates? Und die Gestalt mit der Klaue ist Thunder, oder? Interressant! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 17:48, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sehr gut bis jetzt, bitte aber noch eine Kategorie hinzufügen! Gresh18 18:32, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe die Kategorien schon hinzugefügt! Und ich muss es echt nochmal sagen: WIRKLICH SPANNEND DER ANFANG! Gresh18 18:40, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, die Heroes werden bei mir ferngesteuert, da ich finde, dass man damit bessere Stories schreiben kann. Die GEstalt mit der Klaue ist allerdings nicht Thunder, sondern irgendein ausgedachtes Ding [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'''Shrike]][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 19:22, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Die Story gefällt mir;-) Richtig krasser Anfang! Weiter so;-) J'etzt haben die Heros schon die dritte Interpretation;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:08, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Welche sind denn die ersten beiden (OK, eine wird wahrscheinlich so sein, wie es halt ist: Es sind Roboter, aber wie ist die andere?) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 12:13, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) B'''ei mir sind es Agori in Hightech Rüstungen und Waffen. Und in deiner sind sie Roboter die so ähnlich wie ein Avatar gesteuert werden. Wenn ich deine Geschichte richtig verstanden habe;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:49, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das hast du richtig verstanden! Deine Idee klingt aber auch interessant, kannst du mir mal nen Link schicken? 92.77.105.195 13:18, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal Entschuldigung: Ich vergesse ständig das Anmelden (Hab jetzt angemeldet bleiben ausgewählt) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:31, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '„U M P“ United Marine Platoon („The Agori Empire“) und hier finden sie ihren ersten Einsatz; Battle Field 2185 „The Agori Empire“ --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:10, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) W'as ich dich mal fragen wollte;-) I'''st die Hero Factory bei dir eine rein gut Organisation oder bewegt sie sich auf gesetzlich / staatlicher Ebene? So zusagen einer Grauzone zwischen Gut und Böse. Und noch eine Frage;-) Möchtest du in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? Wenn ja dann sage mir mit welchem Marine;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:50, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das ist eine gute Frage... Ursprünglich in ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass es sich dabei um eine staatliche Organisation handelt, aber dann habe ich mal die Werbung gesehen, wo sie "Sicherheitsorganisation" sagen, was mich an die amerikanischen Privatarmeen erinnert hat, die ja für den arbeiten, der am meisten zahlt, also ist meine HF auch so ausgelegt. PS: Ich würde mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:53, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wie soll ich das "vorkommen" verstehen? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:57, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) D'''ann ist deine HF nicht wie meine U M P. Die U M P ist eine Spezial Einheit die im Dienste des Verteidigungsministeriums steht. Sie führt jeden Auftrag aus der durch das Ministerium verordnet wurde. Das U M P ist auch dafür gedacht das normale Militärwesen zu überwachen. Sprich, die Militärpolizei ist ein Ableger der U M P. Sie führt die Ermittlungen aus und das U M P übernimmt zum Beispiel die Festnahme;-) ''S'ollte ich etwas finden was eine Verbesserung benötigt teile ich es dir mit;-) Bis her ist aber alles richtig gut. I'''ch biete dir an das ein Charakter in meiner Story deinen Namen tragen darf;-) Wenn du das möchtest brauchst du mir nur mitteilen welchen Marine Körper und welchen Vorname du haben möchtest;-) "Shrike" ist ein wirklich guter Nachname für einen Marine;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:09, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Science Marine "Medical Marine", wäre ich dann gerne! Vorname... mal überlegen... Randy (und, wenn man sich den chara auch aussuchen kann... Kennst du die Seire Monk?) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:23, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''Kann sein, diese Krimiserie? Ok,' Science Marine "Medical Marine" Name Randy Shrike. U M P oder Militär Polizei? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:27, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ääähm, den Unterschied musst du mir nochmal erklären! Japp, ich meine diese Krimiserie. Sagt dir der Name Randy Disher (Mit-Hauptperson) etwas. ja, daher habe ich meinen Namen entlehnt. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:32, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) D'''ie Militärpolizei führt hauptsächlich Fälle auf Bara Magna oder offiziellen bewohnten Planeten. Dazu zählt Aqua Magna natürlich nicht. Die U M P kann über all zum Einsatz kommen wo sie gebraucht wird, er eine Beschluss entscheidet. Das ist der einzige Unterschied;-) ''I'ch habe die Serie nicht wirklich oft gesehen. Aber ihr Name sagte mir was;-) Beschreibe mir einfach in Kurzform den Wesenszug;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:39, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dann gehöre ich zur Militärpolizei... Also: Lt. Randall Disher arbeitet direkt unter Leland Stottlemeyer und arbeitet deshalb oft mit Adrian Monk und (!) Sharona Fleming (in den früheren Staffeln) zusammen. Auf letztere steht er, aber sie macht sich nur (freundschaftlich) über ihn lustig. Zum größten Teil auch aufgrund seiner mitunter sehr gewagten Theorien (Bsp.: Der älteste Mann der Welt wurde ermordet. Randy vermutet, es war der zweitälteste Mann der Welt, der sich den Titel sichern wollte). Häufig übersieht er einige details (Bsp.: Ein Bombenleger handelt exakt wie jemand, der früher mal mehrere Bomben gelegt hat. Randy ist sich sicher, dass es der gleiche Täter ist, übersieht aber, dass dieser schon lange tot ist), ist aber sehr dienstbewusst und freundlich. Hoffe, du kannst sowas in deine Story einbringen, wenn nicht, ist aber ach nicht schlimm. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:47, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''1.: Dienstbewusst und freundlich L'ässt sich inrichten;-) '''''2.: Mitunter sehr gewagten Theorien L'ässt sich inrichten;-) aber nur in bestimmten Fällen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:54, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) "Auf letztere steht er, aber sie macht sich nur (freundschaftlich) über ihn lustig." - Wäre das möglich? Wenn ja, fänd ich das auch gut... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:57, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Klar;-), die weibliche Rolle kann ja Breeze übernehmen;-) Kein Problem. Bild:A_Science_Marine.JPG|Randy Shrike "Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:00, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Aber gerne doch! Willst du bei mir auch vorkommen? Wenn ja, schreib, wie du sein willst. (Auch aussehen als Mensch) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:04, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bild:Quaritch_288x288.jpg|Cedric Mc Coy '''''So wenns geht;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:14, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem. Der Typ ist von Avatar, oder? Und: Ist Cedric McCoy der Name von "dir" oder von ihm? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:16, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Z'u 1;-) Jap, isser. Zu 2;-) so möchte ich heißen;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:19, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) No problemo! Ich muss nur noch überlegen, wie ich dich einbinden kann! Chara-Wünsche? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:20, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ü'''bertrieben Pflichtbewusst, hart in Wortwahl und Entscheidungen, angemessen Höflich zu rang hohen Personen und alles andere als Höflich und Freundlich zu denen deren Meinung mir als verräterisch oder völlig unangebracht erscheinen. Wenns geht zur HF gehörend oder ebenbürdiger militärischer Einheit;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:24, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kannst von mir aus gern zur HF gehören. Ich muss jetzt allerdings off. Bei weiteren Fragen musst du bis morgen warten xD! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:46, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) D'''ie Story wird immer besser;-) Weiter so! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:03, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke! So was hört man immer gern :) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:44, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal 'ne (ziemlich dämliche) Frage: Ich habe keine Idee, wie ich meine Story nennen kann. hat da vielleicht jemand eine Idee? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:01, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Super Story, echt. Zum Namen: kp, mir fällt nichts ein. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 11:36, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) DAnke (: Und das mit dem Namen kann ja nicht so schwer sein, wenn selbst Jade das hinkriegt xD (PS: Nicht ernst nehmen...) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:43, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) '''''Hart aber oho!;-) Weiter so! Die Spannung ist echt spürbar, in jeder Zeile;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:56, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ankündigung Wie euch wahrscheinlich schon aufgefallen ist, ist dieser Epos hiermit beendet. Doch keine Angst, ich schreibe natürlich auch weiterhin, und zwar kommt als nächstes die Vorgeschichte. Die Details werde ich in einem Blog-Beitrag aufführen! Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen, da ich mich frage, was ihr von dem Ende haltet. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:58, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das Ende gefällt mir! Es ist schön lang geschreiben und enthält doch die Offenbarung, mit der ich nicht gerechnet hätte! Ich als Mörder :P Ich freue mich schon auf die Fortsetzung! Crash74 16:13, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab die Polizei schon gerufen. Jetzt bräuchte ich nur noch deine Adresse, dann können sie dich verhaften (: [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:15, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Geniales Ende! Wahnsinn;-) E'''in echt gelungener Abschluss für die Geschichte;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:16, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:57, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC)